


Humming

by BilliesTardis



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliesTardis/pseuds/BilliesTardis
Summary: "Mornings remind me of how much I love you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about these 2 idiots because I'm so weak for them. It's like tentoo x Rose but I named them Billie and David don't judge me. It's short, I know, but so is life. Enjoy!

David sat down silently in his comfy chair, in their small but cozy kitchen. In their new house 10 streets away from Torchwood, and 6 streets away from the middle school where their kid goes to. He likes it, the house is not too big and the neigbourhood is nice. Still, on mornings like this, he misses the sound of the TARDIS. That sweet soothing sound that left him 2 months ago. Only th- < Aha, there it is > Only the the sweet humming of his wife, who is not aware of his presence, can replace it. Everytime another song, yesterday it was a made up melody he adored and hoped she would remember the next day to hum again, she didn't ofcourse, silly human brain. Today it was the sleeping song she often sung for their boy when he couldn't sleep, and felt like he was too old for a bedtime story. He listened to the sound of her voice reaching the high notes, still in a humming tone, while watching her muscular back and hips swaying around, her messy hair on her shoulders and her hands busy making pancakes. He could easily get lost in these mornings, so quiet but so alive. After staring at her for 10 minutes, he stood up, sent a wink to his son and sneaked behind Billie. He put his arms around her slim waist and kissed her cheek oh so carefully, oh so softly. She stopped singing and giggled. "Trying to scare me, aren't you?" He snorted. "Not on a morning like this." He put his head on her shoulder after he shed a quick glance at their son, who is growing up so fast while playing with his trucks.  
He closed his eyes. "Good morning love."

She grinned and started humming again. "Good morning indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine.


End file.
